Finally
by TheBoyFromTheEast
Summary: Phineas finally has something to tell Isabella in a prom. This is my first Phinbella one-shot. Don't mind leaving a review after reading? That is much appreciated! :)


**Hello folks! I'm here with my first-ever Phinbella story! It's a pretty short one-shot but I guess this is all I can do for now so enjoy reading this little one-shot and... no flamers please :)**

* * *

The evening had come and the sun had abandoned Danville, leaving it for the moon to shine upon.

The prom has arrived, and the hour has come.

Time for dancing, to be precise.

In the main hall where the prom was hosted at, it seemed more like a rave party than a prom itself. After all, proms do have dancing in them, right?

Everybody is hyped up, right?

_Except for Phineas._

Dressed in a formal outfit with a bowtie as a finishing touch, he watched his own group of friends and other partiers rave on the dance floor while a group of girls on stage sang Britt Nicole's "Welcome to the Show".

When he meant watching his _group of friends_, he was solely laying his eyes on **Isabella**, who was dancing with the rest of the gang.

He leaned on that wall near the doors and sighed incessantly.

Apparently, Ferb, Phineas' stepbrother (more like a brother than you think he is), noted of his despair while dancing side by side with Gretchen.

"Hold on, dear. There's something with Phineas."

He walked up to him, dressed in a similar outfit to Phineas' but with a blue tie nicely fitted in his formal blazer, and inquired about his dilemma.

"No. Ferb... it's nothing... really."

"So, you're just going stand here, alone, moaning and sighing forever?"

"Okay fine! I'll tell you; since we're brother and we tell each other everything," said Phineas with an uncomforted look, "I... I get this feeling... agh... this absurd feeling when I'm around-!"

"Isabella?"

"Y-...yes..." said Phineas, bending his head down in embarrassment.

Ferb nodded with understanding and furrowed his brows.

"Let me explain this in a few words, Phineas - you're in love with her."

"Wh-WHAT? No!" Phineas almost shrieked, eyes wide open and cheeks burning red hot, "I-I'm sixteen! I-I have a life ahead of me! I'm sixteen, Ferb! I'm too young to be in a relationship with her-!"

"Exactly."

"W-wait, what?" Phineas turned back to look at Ferb from his rambling.

"Exactly. Go for her, brother."

"But you just said you-!"

"Phineas, **sometimes you just gotta follow your heart**, not always follow your mind."

Those were the last words before Phineas found himself inching towards her.

He looked back _unassuringly_ at Ferb, who gave a _reassuring_ thumbs-up.

Phineas then made the swift hand movement of cutting the neck, as if saying (_no way man! I'm going to screw this up so badly!_)

Ferb made an angsty expression and signalled his forceful finger towards Isabella.

All that Phineas' body could do was obey, and march towards the girl.

His heartbeat resembled the rhythm of a rock song - fast and unforgiving.

He tried to find liberty in himself just so he can calm himself down. So he breathed in (and tried to "find and follow his heart").

* * *

Isabella was dancing while watching Buford breakdance in front of some of the ex-Fireside Girls, especially _Milly_.

She chuckled, "Oh Buford is so cocky," before noticing that red-haired gentleman approaching.

"Oh hi there, Phineas!" she gave a wide yet sensible smile, "aren't you having fun?"

"Ye-yea... I guess so..." said Phineas, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, no need to think so hard, just party hard-!"

"No," he grabbed her by her bare shoulders, "l-look Isabella... I-I've... I have been-!"

"Wanting to ask me something?" she looked into his eyes with sincerity.

He nodded softly, disregarding the predicted guess.

Quite taken aback, she asked, "Well, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"D-...Do you..."

"Of course, Phineas..."

"No-! Wait- what? I meant-!"

"Of course I do-!"

"No no, Isabella. I meant, whether... do you... like me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No... I don't like you..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His heart almost died out at that moment, and almost began to slide his hands off her, and away from her..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... I **love** you. I've been wanting to ask you the same thing for _seven_ years..."

Now HE was taken aback.

Seven years?

How could he not have noticed...?

.

.

.

"It's... It's okay if you didn't notice any of my so-called hints back then. Back then, we were stil kids, we still didn't understand the concept of love yet, huh?" she giggled.

The long wait, and fear, and suspense, and trouble... it was finally over. They, are finally free of their agonising thoughts and issues related. They can finally relax, knowing what they have for each other. And for Phineas, that overwhelming joy to find someone who will stand by his side for life, never leaving him. For Isabella, the relieving happiness when the excruciating emotional pain, is finally gone, knowing that someone accepts her as his.

He couldn't do much more to express his intense joy and love for her, than engaging in a deep passionate kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Don't forget to leave your review, because they are very much appreciated :)**

**Should I make a sequel? Your choice, if it's really that good! :D**


End file.
